Relentless Emotions
by Stitched Love
Summary: A lemon for one of the stories I've been reading, with permission from the author!


"I… I was attempting to find something to boost the productions of the chemicals in my body that allow a normal individual to feel emotions. I was hoping that if I could I would be able to better understand them, and how to deal with them." A new emotion was stirring in Stein, one that he had felt before and understood fairly well. Lust. He fought it, he didn't want to give into that emotion- it wouldn't be him he hurt this time.

But the way her sleep shirt hung down off one shoulder and clung just right was driving him mad, especially when she walked over and sat down on his knee, taking his injured hand in her own and kissed the fingertips gently.

"Let's get that bandaged up, Stein. Maybe I'll stitch it for you." He could feel her warmth in her smile as she giggled quietly at her own joke. She cleaned and bandaged his hand, her proximity driving him mad.

His breathing was coming faster, bodily responses pushed to their limit. "Marie…" He said quietly.

"Franken?" His first name. He felt his entire body tingling.

"Marie, I need you to leave me be for a while. The experiment is taking an unexpected turn and I don't want to hurt you."

She noticed it then, and to his surprise she laughed. "I remember telling you that I'd help you with this problem."

She kissed him then and that was all he could take. With a growl he had her against the wall, covering her neck and face with kisses, his hands exploring every bit of her. Marie couldn't help but gasp as Stein pushed her against the wall, pushing his body up against hers.

"Marie, I… I can't help myself. The experiment…" He panted in her ear, his hands running up and down her sides, his tongue reaching out to flick her ear gently before he sucked slowly on the lobe.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed her hips against his, rocking into them. "I'm not complaining about this experiment's end… Franken." She drew his name out, whispering it breathily in his ear as she pushed against him again, her right leg rising up to sit on his hip and wrap around his back.

The emotion overwhelming his senses, Stein pushed against her, painfully aware of the clothing in his way, his hands playing up and under the shirt that she had worn to bed. With one quick moment he had it pulled over her head and he stepped back for a second to admire the woman standing in front of him.

"Marie…" He whispered before dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her to him.

He raised his head, letting his tongue glide along the underside of her breast, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as he neared her nipple. He kissed at it gently, flicked it with his tongue and smiled to hear her moan, the drug heightening emotions he usually fought to keep at bay.

But he wanted to hear so much more. He stood quickly, forcing her back up against the wall, eliciting another gasp from Marie, but this time he managed to get her legs swung around on either side of him, her own body weight pushing her down on him. He groaned, wanting more, the drug in his system working at maximum capacity, and pushed his hips up before lowering them, feeling her slide against him, able to feel the wetness of her panties through his pants.

She leaned forward, kissing him slowly, letting her tongue slip inside his mouth even as she crossed her legs around his back. Breaking the kiss she kissed along his jaw before stopping just short of his ear. "Franken…" She drew his name out again, breathing delicately against his ear. "Franken… what is it that you want?"

He groaned, kissing the exposed part of her neck, nipping at it with his teeth, sucking on it. Marking it, her, as his. She moaned in his arms, her back arching and pushing her hips against his even more. He began to bounce her, forcing a moan from her each time she slid against him.

"What do I want, Marie?" He asked, his breathing ragged, one arm moving from supporting her to rub his fingers against the outside of her panties as she panted. "I think that that is obvious by now. I'm going to dissect you, Marie. I'm going to learn everything there is to know about you." She moaned again.

He was beginning to lose the ability to form coherent thoughts though. Slipping his arm back around Marie's bottom, he moved away from the wall and carried her over to one of the operating tables. He laid her down and then strapped her good arm down, before removing her panties.

"I'm going to dissect you, Marie. I'm going to make you scream."

He pushed one finger into her and felt her shudder as he did. He bent his head down, letting his tongue play across her clit as he pushed and pulled slowly out of her. He could feel her breathing growing ragged as she tightened around his finger.

"Marie…" He whispered to himself, pushing a second finger inside her. He could feel and hear the gasp that forced out of her.

He just couldn't continue. He pulled his wet fingers out her and swiftly removed his pants. He carefully, slowly, pushed into her, groaning at the heat and pleasure he felt from it.

"Franken!" She gasped out, her eyes closed and her back arching up.

He tried to start slow, but he couldn't. The heightened emotion demanded more of him and he pulled out and plunged back in. Marie cried out, obviously in pleasure. Need, desire, it drove him to push harder and harder, Marie's voice rising.

He grabbed ahold of her hips, pulling her back to meet him, desperation hitting him. He could feel it, there would be no stopping this. No time for second thoughts. He could barely breathe now, the sensation of her entire body tightening around seemed to strangle his lungs.

"F-Franken!" She managed to get out. "H-Harder! Please!"

He pulled her against him as hard as he could, unable to control himself. His breathing ragged, he groaned on every thrust, Marie's moans spurring him to even faster movement than he thought possible. Marie's moans turned to cries of pleasure as she felt the increased speed, and just when he thought he could hold out no longer he heard her scream out his name, every muscle in her body going rigid as she had her orgasm, her nails digging into his thigh.

It was too much. He exploded inside her, and it seemed as if his very strength was leeching away with it. He collapsed onto the death scythe, breathing heavily. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smirked up at him.

"I dare say that's one thing you understood already, Franken." He just smirked, and went to clean up. When he came back she hadn't moved, and laid asleep on the operating table. He shook his head, glad that the drug seemed to have worked its way out of his system.

_'I'm not sure I could handle doing that again.' _He thought to himself as he lit a cigarette and sat down in his lab chair, already cataloguing results.

* * *

**A/N: I asked Lialane Graest if I could write this after reading chapter 14 (Relentless Emotions) of Heart Shaped Stitches to fill in the gap that she left (and there's a few others that she's left as well). She said that as she doesn't write lemons, she didn't care if I did… So here you have it. I don't own the characters in this :) The first few chapters are taken from it so that you can see how it fits into that chapter :)**


End file.
